Skye Uchiha
Skye Uchiha is currently the founder and leader of the Medical corps and hospital within Konohagakurehttp://usrc.wikia.com/wiki/Konohagakure. Backstory Skye Uchiha is a kunoichi from the Uchiha clan within Konohagakure. Skye grew up as an anxious individual bullied by people for being an Uchiha with pink hair and green eyes. As she had not unlocked her Sharingan until later in her life, she was constantly mocked. Skye always remained positive throughout these troubles and made sure to keep her studies and training as her priority to make up for the lack of her sharingan. Through training over the years to protect her peers and family, she became the empathic, strong-willed and kind individual seen today. As she grew up, Skye became the top of her class- with jutsu as well as with her exams and marks. Being one of the youngest shinobi to graduate from the academy, she had successful missions from cat finding to escorting powerful ninja to other villages. Although at the mere age of 8 she had insane monstrous strength (limited by her low storage of chakra), at the age of 18 she began to take her training much more seriously allowing her to increase her chakra capacity whilst also saving chakra into another chakra 'dam' in order to finally be able to utilize the Byakugō seal and jutsu. She began to learn medical ninjutsu to aid her dream in being able to create and utilize medical ninjutsu to heal wounded shinobi. By the age of 20, she was deemed the top medical ninja in her village, whilst also mastering the Byakugō jutsu with no hitches and creating her own jutsu. Upon being kidnapped by enemy ninja and hearing that her closest friend had been killed by these individuals, Skye unlocked her sharingan, with three tomoe. With her seal, sharingan, amazing chakra control and intelligence Skye excels past her peers. Today, she is in the process of finalising her dreams and opening the Konohagakure hospital and psychiatric ward for psychologically impaired ninja. She is now working to improve herself via the use of genjutsu and her two sole elements, lightning and fire. Physical Description With pink hair and emerald eyes, she resembles her mother's side of Haruno whilst her outfits and crest are those of the Uchiha clan. A blue rhombus shaped seal adorns her eyebrows boldly. When activated, her sharingan is tinted mix of green and red with three tomoe. Personality She is known by her signature wits and smarts, having always received top marks in any exams she's taken whilst also having near-perfect chakra control, allowing her to unlock the Byakugō seal which has ever only been done by few others. She can always be seen with a smile and being kind unless she is angry and in this case she would become very unpredictable and angry- destroying everything in her path with her monstrous strength or powerful arsenal of jutsu. As time passes Skye becomes more empathic and begins to sense people's emotions and see through people's lies, a skill allowed to her via her Sharingan. She dislikes liars, people who take advantage of those lesser than them and those who have bad intentions. Category:Characters